I wanna Love you Super Junior
by Cold Music
Summary: Eunhyuk est en colère depuis des jours sur Donghae sauf que... Personne ne comprend pourquoi ! Ni meme l'intéressée. Alors qu'ils doivent répéter la chanson "I wanna Love you", la mauvaise humeur d'Eunhyuk met à mal l'issue de la chanson... Super Junior - Eunhae


_**I wanna love you**_

"Non non et non ! On recommence…".

"Tu exagères ! je suis SUR d'avoir été bon sur ce pas".

"Si je te dis que non".

Shindong leva sa tete de derrière la commande. "Ca me semble correct aussi, Eunhyuk-hyung".

Donghae se retourna d'un coup sur l'autre. "Tu vois, Shindong hyung le dit aussi ! Ne m'invente pas des fautes de pas".

L'autre ne dit rien et se contenta de tourner la tete. C'est à ce moment que Leeteuk décida de rentrer. Il avait un grand sourire et des boites de kimchi en main. "Qui a faim ?".

Donghae se retourna vers le nouveau arrivé et hurla un gros oui. Toujours aussi enfantin. Avec son tact légendaire, il ajouta : "En plus Eunhyuk me fait recommencer des dizaines de fois le meme pas, mais que je connais et réussis pourtant !".

"C'est un perfectionniste" fit Leeteuk, en tentant d'apaiser l'emballement qu'il sentait. Il installa sur une table la nourriture et jeta un coup d'oeil à Shindong, qui haussa les épaules.

"Mais moi aussi j'ai obtenu le niveau A de danse en 6 mois, il n'y a pas de raison qu'il me fasse ça". Donghae avait dit ça comme si Eunhyuk était absent alors qu'il était assit juste à coté de lui.

Avant que ce dernier, qui brulait de lui répondre quelque chose de bien méchant comme il pouvait parfois le faire quand il était énervé, Leeteuk le coupa. "Bon appétit !".

"Bon appétit" fit Shindong, qui fut le premier à se servir.

Eunhyuk eut un soupir mais n'ajouta plus rien et Leeteuk remercia le Seigneur de son silence. Depuis quelque temps, il semblait être toujours de mauvaise humeur. Or les 2 autres devaient bientôt se produire pour leur chanson "I wanna love you". La chorégraphie s'axait autour d'une sorte de 'bataille' pour une fille, mais ils devaient d'abord connaitre leur pas par coeur avant de répéter pour de bon avec la jeune femme, histoire de ne pas lui faire perdre de temps. Ils avaient cependant déjà répété 2 fois avec, afin de voir si leur idée de chorégraphie serait possible.

Cette chanson, qui avait d'abord plu à tout le groupe et fait un peu rire les deux chanteurs, tournait désormais à une sorte de bataille entre ces deux derniers. Eunhyuk lançait des piques tandis que Donghae se contentait de les encaisser sans jamais vraiment se plaindre et travaillait toujours plus. Il croyait honnêtement les provocations de son confrère et retravaillait donc encore et encore des pas qu'il connaissait pourtant.

En attendant, le reste du groupe les voyait se disputer tout le temps, hors et en entrainement. Meme à la maison, ou il partageait la meme chambre, et ou ils dormaient habituellement dans le meme lit, on entendait un silence de mort ou Eunhyuk s'arrangeait pour ne pas croiser son 'colocataire'. il passait son temps soit en entrainement, soit dehors, à faire on ne savait quoi. Bien sur la situation inquiétait le reste du groupe. Officielement, beaucoup de photos sortaient de Eunhyuk et elles n'étaient pas compromettantes; on le voyait se promener, acheter des affaires ou des vêtements, voir sa famille etc, bref ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose car les fans aimaient savoir ce que faisait leur idoles, leur 'oppa'. Aucun n'avait pas encore parlé aux deux intéressés de la situation, attendant qu'elle se règle d'elle-même. Ce qui ne se produisait pas.

Des disputes arrivaient parfois dans le groupe, et elles pouvaient être violente. Après tout ils étaient des hommes dans la vingtaine. Mais au moins, quand ils s'exprimaient haut et fort, les problèmes étaient réglés et on repartait du bon pied. Dans ce cas-ci, la 'guerre froide' durait depuis 3 semaines, sans raison de commencement. Donghae n'avait pas fait plus l'imbécile que d'habitude, il n'avait pas ennuyé Eunhyuk à ce moment, bref les membres ne comprenaient pas.

"Siwon devrait arriver" intervint Leeteuk.

Malgré ce qu'on pourrait penser, Siwon était le plus réceptif. Il aimait le contact avec les groupes et tenait toujours à dire quelque chose de gentil en dispute, afin de calmer. Il était celui qui, lorsqu'un membre était énervé et s'enfermait dans sa chambre, allait le voir et lui disait "Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es énervé, mais tu dois tenir bon. Courage !". Bien sur, les membres aimaient dire sur les shows en live que "Siwon veut toujours être près de moi, me toucher, me prendre dans ses bras", ce qui avait valu à ce dernier plusieurs moqueries, mais toujours gentilles. On s'étonnait juste, lui qui était si calme sur les shows coréens, comme il semblait être une sorte de "chercheur d'amour" auprès des autres. Leeteuk avait alors pensé que ce dernier pourrait parler en l'un des deux, comprendre le problème.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence lourd quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit et que Siwon entra. Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Leeteuk ! J'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai reçu des nouvelles du show ou on devait aller, on est prit". Il prit une chaise et s'assit à coté de Shindong qui l'accueilla chaleureusement.

"Oh, tant mieux" s'exclama le leader. Il n'avait pas vraiment douté qu'ils feraient partie du show, mais cela l'avait quand meme angoissé. Super Junior était un gros groupe en Corée du Sud et on leur ouvrait la porte dans 90% des cas, peut-être que ce show aurait fait partie des 10% non accepté. "Veux-tu du kimchi ?" demanda t-il à Siwon, en lui tendant une assiette. Ce dernier hocha la tete et commença à se servir.

"Comment se passe la répétition, d'ailleurs ? J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, je me réjouis de voir ça".

Quand Leeteuk y réfléchissait, il avait oublié quelque chose : Siwon n'avait pas plus de tact que Donghae. Oh, il ennuyait beaucoup moins que le deuxième. Mais Siwon était parfois tellement aveuglé par sa bonne humeur qu'il mettait les pieds dans le plat sans s'en rendre compte. Shindong leva son coude et mit sa tete dans sa main.

"J'irais répéter de mon coté après mangé" déclara Eunhyuk.

Siwon fit "oh" avec sa bouche et jeta un regard au leader. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Leeteuk lui avait dit au téléphone "Et surtout, fais attention à ce que tu dis". Siwon n'avait pas comprit sur le coup et c'était seulement maintenant que l'explication le frappait. Il n'habitait pas dans le meme immeuble que les autres et n'était pas toujours au courant de tout. Il était revenu de 2 semaines intenses de drama et avait conclu que Donghae et Eunhyuk s'étaient rabibochés, mais apparemment, non.

"C'est une chorégraphie à deux. Tu dois être dans le meme endroit que moi, sinon on ne sera pas dans le rythme".

"Techniquement, c'est une chorégraphie à trois".

"Oui et techniquement tu devrais avoir fini de me râler dessus". Eunhyuk ne répondit pas. "D'ailleurs je ne sais meme pas pourquoi tu me râles dessus". Donghae plaqua sur la table ses baguettes.

Les trois autres garçons étrangés à la dispute relevèrent la tete vers Eunhyuk qui devait donner des explications.

"Tu n'as qu'à deviner !". Eunhyuk jeta ses baguettes sur la table et se leva d'un coup. Il sortit de la pièce en trombe.

"Je suis désolé, Donghae hyung.. Je ne voulais pas…".

"Ce n'est rien". Donghae lui envoya un sourire, plus poli et forcé que vrai.

"En réalité, personne ne sait pourquoi Eunhyuk fait la tete ?" questionna Leeteuk. Les autres le regardèrent et firent non. "D'habitude, quand il y a une dispute entre vous, elle dure maximum une journée, voir deux. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il y a". Il finit sa phrase en regardant longuement le brun puis la porte. Il finit par soupirer. Il avait beau connaitre parfaitement les autres, il devait reconnaitre que parfois, être le leader était loin d'être facile. De plus, ils arrivaient que les membres se comportaient comme des enfants, comme ce cas-ci, ils excluaient toute explications et à part la personne concernée, personne ne comprenait rien.

"En tout cas, le kimchi est bon" fit Shindong. Il y eut un petit silence puis ils rirent tous.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

"Bon appétit !". Ryewook, qui avait du exercer sa voix toute la journée et avait donc du beaucoup travaillé, se jeta presque sur la nourriture. Après quelques minutes, il eut un sourire de bonheur qui fit rire les autres.

"C'est rare que tu aies aussi faim".

"Je sais bien, mais c'est exceptionnel". Il ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire. Comme il avait dit une fois à la télévision, vu qu'il était avec Kyuhyun les benjamins, il se devait d'avoir une technique pour 'survivre'. La sienne, c'était de s'occuper des autres et d'être mignon. Le repas d'aujourd'hui avait par exemple été fait par lui-même. Cela avait été très dur de résister à la nourriture. Kyuhyun se contentait de faire des mauvaises blagues et de taquiner tout le monde.

"C'est très bon" fit Eunhyuk en souriant au maknae. Donghae eut un regard rapide vers son colocataire et décida pour une fois de se taire. Ryewook le remercia.

"D'ailleurs, vu qu'on a une soirée de libre aujourd'hui… On sortirait bien tous ensemble ? Je connais un petit bar, avec une pièce spéciale pour nous, pour être tranquille" proposa Kyuhyun. Il habitait dans un autre endroit, mais de temps en temps, il venait manger avec les autres.

"C'est rare que tu proposes de sortir" remarqua Leeteuk.

"Je vous ai déjà offert du vin pourtant" réponds le maknae. Le plus vieux hocha la tete.

"Cela dépend. Si vous voulez vous reposer, à cause de l'emploi du temps de demain, il serait préférable que vous ne veniez pas malheureusement. Nous sommes très chargés. Nous essaierons de nous organiser pour y aller une fois tous ensemble, bonne idée". Les autres menbres y réfléchirent quelques minutes puis décidèrent de partir, sans rester trop tard au bar. Bien sur, Eunhyuk décida de ne pas venir, il ne se sentait pas bien, expliqua t-il.

A la base, Donghae voulait vraiment accompagner les autres. Mais l'occasion était trop belle: il n'y avait que Yesung, qui voulait dormir de suite, et Eunhyuk, qui restaient. Donghae fit comme s'il partait, mais au moment de franchir la porte, il se détourna. Leeteuk hocha la tete et ils partirent.

Le brun repartit dans le salon et croisa Yesung, allongé comme un gros paresseux, qui lisait.

"Tu es resté pour lire un livre ?".

Yesung releva la tete. "Tu es resté pour m'ennuyer ?". Il haussa très légèrement un sourcil tandis que Donghae voulut ouvrir la bouche, puis la referma. "Va le voir, il est dans votre chambre".

"Je le sais, ou pourrait-il être d'autre ?" répondit-il, un peu piqué au vif. L'autre eut un sourire. Le plus grand partit de la pièce, laissant l'autre tranquille.

Donghae n'était pas une personne qui réfléchissait plus que nécessaire. Il se souvenait meme qu'une fois, Eunhyuk avait dit dans une interview "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il ferait sans moi, il ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul". Sur le coup, il n'avait pas su comment le prendre. Il avait eut l'impression d'être un imbécile. Mais il y avait bien réfléchi et c'était vrai que l'autre lui avait évité quelques fois des ennuis ou de mettre trop les pieds dans le plat. Au fond, il n'avait pas si tord que ca.

Mais sur ce coup-ci, il se dit qu'il devrait réfléchir un peu plus, à comment il aborderait Eunhyuk et ce qu'il lui dirait. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et y trouva Eunhyuk.

Ce dernier ne releva meme pas les yeux de son magazine. Il entendit Donghae mettre le verrou et ne réagit pas plus. Ensuite, il entendit que quelqu'un s'asseyait sur le lit d'en face.

"Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que j'ai fait de mal ?".

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quelques minutes passèrent, et quand il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, qu'il devait répondre, il ferma son magazine et se retourna pour voir son colocataire.

"Tu te souviens, on a répété que 2 fois avec la danseuse". Donghae hocha la tete. "Ces deux fois là, tu as fait comme si je n'existais pas, tu m'as poussé plusieurs fois, tu te l'es accaparé. Je ne suis pas juste un danseur, je suis censé etre ton meilleur ami".

"Mais tu l'es".

"Alors arrête d'agir comme ça quand nous sommes avec des femmes. J'ai l'impression d'être mort, on qu'on soit dans une sorte de compétition, et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite avec toi. Tu me mets de coté".

"Mais cette danse, c'est son but. On doit faire comme si on était rivaux, pour obtenir cette fille". Donghae n'arrivait pas très bien à comprendre la logique d'Eunhyuk. "La chorégraphie, on l'a décidé à deux, pas juste moi".

"Ben tu l'as mal interprété". Eunhyuk se retourna et l'autre eut un sourire.

"Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi" se contenta de dire Donghae. L'autre n'eut pas de réaction. "Tu es jaloux en fait ?".

Eunhyuk se retourna d'un coup, tout rouge. "Bien sur que non ! Tu n'as pas à me traiter de cette façon c'est tout". Cela fit rire le brun. "Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ris ?". Donghae se leva et vint rejoindre Eunhyuk dans le lit.

"Tu n'es pas fatigué ? Moi si. Tu l'as dit à Leeteuk". Donghae leva la couette et se coucha. Il ouvrit les bras. "Allez viens". Eunhyuk ne dit d'abord rien, puis le rejoignit. Donghae ferma la lumière.

Quelques minutes passèrent puis Donghae mit sa jambe sur l'autre.

"Tu m'écrases".

"C'est pas grave". Il eut un sourire mais retira cependant sa jambe. Eunhyuk était plus fin que lui, donc peut-être effectivement qu'il lui faisait un peu mal.

"Pourquoi tu n'es pas sorti avec les autres ? Tu n'as pas l'air fatigué".

"Je voulais rester avec toi" répliqua du tact au tact le brun. Meme s'ils étaient dans le noir, il avait pu deviner l'autre rougir.

"Tu dis toujours des choses pour me provoquer. Je suis sur que tu n'en penses pas la moitié". Donghae s'offusqua, fit un bond sur le lit et s'assit.

"Tu devrais me connaitre maintenant !". Eunhyuk se mit sur le coté.

"Je veux dormir". Le brun ouvrit la bouche puis soupira. Eunhyuk pouvait être tellement froid. Il décida de ne rien dire et se colla au dos de ce dernier. Il l'encercla de ses bras. D'abord réticent, Eunhyuk finit par se caler contre l'autre. Le brun lui prit la main et Eunhyuk la serra.

"Bonne nuit" murmura Donghae, en calant sa tete sur l'oreiller.

"Bonne nuit" répondit Eunhyuk. Il bailla. Donghae sentit que l'autre s'endormit très vite. Il devait vraiment être fatigué alors.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

"Allez. Il faut se lever". Eunhyuk bailla longuement, se retourna et se cala contre l'autre. Donghae le serra très fort quelques secondes puis le relâcha. "Leeteuk va hurler sinon". Cela fit rire l'autre qui se décida à se lever. Donghae se leva lui aussi, sortit de la chambre. L'autre le suivit et ils se servirent ensemble à manger. Les autres les fixèrent, mais sans faire de commentaires.

"On doit aller faire un photoshoot à quelle heure encore ?" demanda Eunhyuk.

"8 heures 30" répondit Ryewook. "Que voulez-vous manger ?". Ryewook était vraiment une mère poule. Les deux nouveaux venus montrèrent du doigt ce qu'ils souhaitaient et le maknae les servit.

"C'est dommage que Kyuhyun ne soit pas comme toi" fit remarquer Leeteuk.

"Va lui dire, il sera content". Cela fit sourire tout le monde. On n'appelait pas Kyuhyun EvilKyu pour rien.

"Doit-on se maquiller avant ou cela sera fait là ?". Tout le monde se retourna sur Eunhyuk.

"Tu es vraiment spécial". Donghae dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait. Il lui lança un sourire puis lui serra la jambe avec sa main. L'autre ne dit rien.

Quand ils eurent tous fini de manger, chacun prit ses vêtements. Beaucoup étaient dans les chambres spécifiques mais certains, comme les chaussettes, chaussures, étaient dans le salon ou le hall d'entrée. Heureusement que il n'y avait pas que Ryewook et Eunhyuk qui s'occupaient de la maison, sinon cela serait un grand désastre. Ensuite, ce dernier se dirigea vers sa chambre ; il devait mettre ses 'réhausseurs' et se mettre un peu de crème ; ces derniers temps, il avait mauvaise mine alors on lu avait conseillé une crème "qui te réveillerait le visage meme si tu as passé une nuit difficile". Une fois de plus, cela le sauverait.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de mettre ces trucs réhaussants. Tu fais 1m78. C'est déjà bien".

Il était vrai que du point de vue coréen, c'était déjà bien. Cependant, les coréen n'étaient pas réputés pour leur grande taille, voir meme l'inverse. De toute façon, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il en mettait, c'était devenu presque un automatisme. Meme s'il lui arrivait encore d'être tellement dans sa danse, qu'il balançait sa chaussure dans le public sans s'en rendre compte. Oh bien sur, tout le monde rigolait tellement qu'après c'était presque impossible de continuer la chanson sans avoir un énorme fou rire.

De plus, Eunnhyuk faisait 1cm de plus que donghae. C'était pas grand chose, mais c'était déjà ça. Bien sur, il n'allait pas le faire remarquer.

"Et puis, tu es déjà assez beau, pas besoin de mettre de la crème en plus". Le plus grand jeta à un oeil à l'autre, qui attendait, se tenant contre la porte. Il avait un petit air sévère, en croisant les bras. Souvent, ils se taquinaient sur qui étaient le plus bel homme de Corée du Sud. Donghae le battait largement, et pourtant, il s'efforçait de le placer sur un pied d'estal.

"Je cherche la perfection" répondit Eunhyuk. Il eut un sourire enfantin, qui se transmit à l'autre.

"Tu me fais penser aux femmes que l'on voit dans les films américains, des années 30-40, qui se pouponnent devant leur glace".

"Je n'aie pas autant de grâce qu'elles".

"Tu as des traits loin d'être vulgaires, tu sais".

"Tu trouves ?". Donghae s'approcha et s'assit derrière Eunhyuk. Il lui tira un peu les joues afin de former une sorte de sourire forcé.

"Bien sur". Leurs visages étaient proches de quelques centimètres et un véritable sourire se forma sur la bouche d'Eunhyuk. Ainsi que sur le visage du brun.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Heechul décida de rentrer dans la chambre. Il haussa le sourcil.

"On vous dérange ?". Bien sur, la moitié du groupe rejoint Heechul et leur lança de grand sourires. "Prenez une chambre. Ah mais non, vous en avez déjà une". Heechul était celui qui avait l'esprit le plus mal tourné. Et qui aimait aussi taquiner. Néanmoins, en public, il calmait son humour douteux, qui pouvait être mal prit. Il partit avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Eunhyuk était rouge pivoine. Donghae rit et se leva pour suivre les autres.

"Vous avez de la chance que je ne sois pas KangIn. Sinon ce soir, toute la Terre entière saurait que vous etes douteux" dit Heechul en mettant ses chaussures. Il était vrai que KangIn aimait bien connaitre les secrets des membres… Mais ne savait pas les taire après. Ce qui faisait qu'il en parlait dans des radios, ou des émissions. Une fois, Heechul avait meme plaisanté dessus "Une fois j'ai raconté un secret à KangIn, lorsqu'on était à la mer. Il s'est ensuite promené tout seul. Quand je l'ai rejoint, j'avais l'impression que tous les poissons me fixaient".

"On n'est pas douteux !" répliqua Eunhyuk, qui n'avait pas changé de couleur.

"Si tu restes rouge, avoir mit de la crème n'aidera pas beaucoup". On devrait appeler Heechul EvilChul pensèrent tout les membres du groupe.

L'autre murmura quelque chose entre ces dents et cela fit sourire EvilChul. Il aimait vraiment bien l'ennuyer.

Au fond, c'était une journée comme les autres


End file.
